Randomness Behind the Scenes
by Prince Lutin
Summary: Hilbert is working in the movie industry. He is talking with two of his co-stars about an upcoming movie project.


_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokemon, Hilbert, or any of the other canon characters. They are property of Nintendo. I do, however, own certain characters, such as Hilbert's fellow actors, Ernesto Duran and Sinan Erkan._

_Fulani is a parody of Ashanti._

_This story is rated K+ for use of the word "crap" and other stuff._

* * *

**THE ESTATE OF NIBIRU-MUL PRESENTS**

**RANDOMNESS BEHIND THE SCENES**

Hilbert had spent several months working in Pokestar Studios. It was quite fun, yet he missed his old life in Nuvema Town. He still went there often, but he often had to work at the studios.

Right now, Hilbert was talking to a fellow teen actor, Sinan Erkan, a boy Hilbert's age with longish brown hair and green eyes. Sinan was Hilbert's co-star in the movie _The Gilded Palace_. It was based on Hilbert's favorite novel, by an author named Julian Zincone. The book was about a poor boy named Samir in an Arabian Nights-type city who becomes wealthy and marries the elegant princess Zamzam - only to have her later plot against him and be reduced to poverty. Mr. Zincone had written the book back in 1955, when he was twenty years old. Mr. Zincone had always wanted his book to be turned into a movie, but he had given up fifteen years ago because of a rather mawkish animated adaptation. Now, at the age of seventy-nine, he was finally getting a faithful live-action adaptation.

"This movie's going to be great!" said Hilbert. "And I'm playing Samir."

"And I'm going to be your cousin," said Sinan. Samir lived with his uncle Faisal and his cousin Harun.

"I wonder who is going to be playing Faisal?" asked Hilbert. He looked at the casting list. "Whoa! This is like a dream come true!"

"Yes?" asked Sinan.

"Ernesto Duran is playing Faisal!" said Hilbert. "He's my favorite actor of all time! I've never met him, but I've seen him on TV. He's so cool - and he's very nice to his fans. Oh, I can't wait to meet him."

Later, Hilbert and Sinan went to meet Ernesto Duran.

"Where is he?" asked Hilbert, looking at his watch.

"He should be here soon." said Sinan.

After a few minutes, a man walked into the room. He appeared to be thirty-five years old. He had dark brown hair parted on the left side and green eyes. He was wearing a denim jacket, a striped shirt, and jeans. This was Ernesto Duran - in the flesh.

"İyi günler, Ernesto," said Sinan.

"Ernesto Duran!" said Hilbert. "I've been waiting all my life to meet you!"

"Thanks," said Ernesto. "I'm flattered. I heard all about you. You're a really good actor."

"I've known Ernesto for a year now," said Sinan. "I play with his son Ramiro. Ernesto hangs out with us too."

"I feel like a big kid sometimes," said Ernesto. "I play video games with my kids."

"We have the best costumes," said Hilbert. "All three of us are going to be wearing those funny loincloths that fakirs wear. It's to symbolize the poverty that Samir and his family live in. And we get to sleep in them too."

Suddenly, an Eelektross slithered across the room.

"That's my Eelektross, Anguilla," said Ernesto, petting the Eelektross. "She's really nice." Anguilla went to hug Hilbert. Then she went to kiss and lick Sinan.

"She likes me," said Sinan.

"When do rehearsals start?" asked Hilbert. "I hope they start soon."

"I don't know," said Ernesto. "They haven't cast everyone yet. But I can show you part of the studio where they're filming a singing Krookodile."

Ernesto took Hilbert and Sinan to another set, where there was a Krookodile singing "Hey Ya!". Ginger Beauregard was also there, shaking her butt.

"That's it, baby!" she said. "Shake it like a Polaroid picture!"

"That thing's not singing," said Hilbert. "It's playing the radio."

"Stop faking, Ginger!" said Ernesto.

"Oh crap," said Ginger. "It's a FAAAAAAAAAAAKE!"

"She's nuts," said Hilbert.

"Indeed I am," said Ginger.

Hilbert, Sinan, and Ernesto started to go to another part of the studio.

"Let's discuss that mawkish adaptation of _The Gilded Palace_," said Hilbert. "I saw it a while ago, and I hated it so much. I couldn't believe they ruined Mr. Zincone's book."

"Yeah," said Sinan. "I know - I was furious. They turned the evil Zamzam into a rebellious Disney Princess. In the book, she betrays Samir and nearly gets him killed. Plus she gets her head cut off by her own father."

"And they cut out the whole second half," said Hilbert. "The book clearly isn't intended for kids."

"I talked to Mr. Zincone yesterday," said Ernesto. "He's got creative control of the movie, so there won't be that many changes."

"I'm happy about that," said Hilbert.

"I hated the animated version," said Ernesto. "Don't forget all of the monologues spoken out loud, and Princess Zamzam's song 'I'm More Than Just A Pretty Face'. God, that song was so freakin' annoying."

"Yeah," said Hilbert. "They even got that crappy R&B singer Fulani to do the singing. Her music stinks."

"This movie's going to be better," said Hilbert. "I'm sure of it."


End file.
